


【影日】笨蛋爱情故事

by GreatCarrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot
Summary: *仁花视角回忆录*三年级片段妄想*玻璃渣糖，意象混乱，注意避雷BGM: 《またね》本文首发于LOFTER，2019.11.10
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 17





	【影日】笨蛋爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> *仁花视角回忆录  
> *三年级片段妄想  
> *玻璃渣糖，意象混乱，注意避雷
> 
> BGM: 《またね》
> 
> 本文首发于LOFTER，2019.11.10

呐，高中三年级时，我发现了一个秘密。

与其说那是一个秘密，不如说，那是我心底里早就存在的妄想。

**——影山君，喜欢着日向。**

**——而日向，也喜欢着影山君。**

作为乌野男子排球部的经理，也是这个体育社团里唯一的女生，我有幸从一开始就站在离这对“怪人组合”最近的地方，尽我所能地陪伴着他们，多少成了一个见证者般的存在。

从一年级那次当着我面的“打架”开始，我大概就隐约察觉到了——

**这两个人是多么喜欢排球啊，也因此，是多么在意对方啊！**

在那灼热的两年半里，我看着他们俩在无数个“托球”和“扣球”的配合中，把天衣无缝变成了理所当然；在无数声“呆子”和“国王”的吵闹里，把胜负欲化作了亲密感；我也在他们渐渐被称为“前辈”后，感受到有一份大家公认的“信赖”正凝结于他们两人身上，这份信赖感仿佛在无声地期盼着——“如果这两个人能一直在一起就好了”。

**一直在一起。**

**不会散的“怪人组合”。**

这是排球部所有后辈眼中乌野这一代强大的关键原因，

也是我眼中，最希望、最希望，他们在心意互通后能够获得的结局。

然而，“心意互通”对于两个排球笨蛋来说，大概真的比考试上80分更难吧！

那是高中三年级最后的冬天，

在斩获春高全国大赛季军之后，

回到学校的我们，瞬间变回了不得不面对毕业压力的普通高中生。

那天阳光明媚却有点寒冷，

三年级的教室里弥漫着备考的焦躁感以及“被老师叫去卒業進路谈话”的紧张气息。

午休时，我坐在升学班的座位上收拾着课本，却意外发现——日向把昨天找我补习时的参考书落在了我的抽屉里。自从升上三年级，日向就开始恶补英语了，那劲头简直和“狼吞虎咽”一样凶猛。我抽出他的参考书，却没想到书里夹着的一张纸，因此而掉了出来。

**那是日向的** **卒業進路** **调查表。**

表格的意向栏里，填着几个让我目瞪口呆的字——

**去巴西，修炼沙滩排球！**

光是看着日向的笔迹，我都能感受到他那呼之欲出的决心有多强烈。

——好厉害。

这是我心里的第一反应。

虽然日向收到的大学邀请没有影山君收到的那么多，但是他其实完全也可以靠体育推荐生资格继续升学。可日向居然放弃了。一个曾因英语考试不及格差点错过“东京远征”的他，放弃升学，要去海外修炼。

——真的，好厉害！

可在感慨的同时，我那抑制不住的脑内妄想还是瞬间泛滥开来。

——但是……巴西？

——那不是在地球的另一边吗？

——离日本有多远啊？？？

——那里讲什么语言呢？英语？西班牙语？葡萄牙语？

——听不懂当地语言……靠打球很难挣到钱……融入不进社会……

——流落街头……饿肚子……贫民窟……高犯罪率……

——呜哇！日向千万别死啊！！！QAQ

我攥着日向的“卒業進路调查表”，眼泪汪汪地幻想着一系列负面的事情。

可随即，我又眯起眼睛摇摇头——不行不行，凡事不能总往坏处想！

不知为什么，日向昨天找我补习英语时的认真表情，忽然浮现在脑海里。

我这才恍然大悟地明白了他会如此努力的原因——

为了继续打排球，

日向毕业后要去一个很远、很远的国家修炼，

他早就意识到了有多少困难需要面对，所以，他才开始提前准备啊。

虽然因为冒然间看到了日向的毕业意向，我觉得有点抱歉，可比起这个，这张表格不是前几天就要上交了吗？现在赶紧把卒業進路调查表还给他才是当务之急啊！于是趁着午休，我去了日向的课室，然而我并没有在日向的座位上找到他的身影。

——嘛，肯定是去隔壁班找影山君吃午饭了吧。

我理所当然地这么认为，毫不犹豫地就走去了影山君的班级。

可接下来目睹的小插曲，我却如何都无法预见到。

那天午休，影山君的班上意外地人很少。

我才刚走到课室门口，就看到日向趴在影山君的课桌上，似乎睡着了。他坐在影山君前排同学的座位上，反向跨着椅子，就那么平静地趴在影山君的面前。

而影山君难得地没有嫌弃他跑过来打扰自己，只是任由着日向趴在桌上，占掉一大半的位置，而他自己只能侧过身，利用着课桌的一角，沉默却认真地写着什么——我想，那大概是影山君一天都不会落下的排球日志吧。

在看到这个场景的一瞬间，我条件反射般地停住了脚步。

冬日午后的阳光洒在这两个人身上，在他们黑色的立领制服上，微微勾勒出一圈看起来暖暖的轮廓。我说不上为什么，只是觉得这个画面太过安静而美好，让人舍不得进去打扰。

片刻后，影山君放下了笔。他抬头凝视着身前的日向，本想张口叫醒他，可却并没有出声。影山君一只手托住自己的脸颊，微微歪头，另一只手轻轻拨弄起了日向的一小撮头发。

啊，是啊，升上三年级的日向，头发比以前留得更长了一些。

日向原本的发质就卷翘而蓬松，此刻又因为他趴着，那头橘色的卷发，简直像女孩子的头发一样散开在影山君的课桌上。连我都觉得，有一种——凌乱又迷人的……魅力？

我看着影山君就那样无声地轻抚着日向的发梢，他手指上的动作简直比托球时还要细腻。那是一种对待珍视之物时才会有的温柔，这份温柔是默默的，暧昧的，小心翼翼的，却也是无比真实的。

直到这一刻我才意识到，

我也许，不小心窥探到了一个从未被说破的秘密——

**影山君，喜欢着日向啊。**

**他果然，在喜欢着他。**

——啊啊……这种沉默的感情，简直比少女漫画里的还浪漫嘛！

我还在心里感叹着，可眼前这个含情脉脉的画面立刻就被日向醒过来的声音打断了。

“嗯？影山，你在干嘛？”

日向睁开眼睛坐起身，似乎影山手指上的动作还是不小心弄醒了他。

“……你头发……乱糟糟的……话说也该剪短一些了吧，像个鸟窝！”

影山君立刻收回了几秒前的温柔。

他嘴上找着笨拙的借口，故作淡定地用回了平日里的语气。

“嗯……的确是该剪了，但还不着急……”

日向撅着嘴捋了捋自己的头发，继续道——

“你排球日志写完了？”

“嗯，写完了。”

“那现在可以告诉我了吧，卒業進路调查表……你填了吗？”

影山君微微愣了愣，只是淡淡道——

“还没有……你呢？”

日向看着他，明显顿了顿，却还是换上一脸抱歉般的微笑说道——

“我啊……我也还没填呢，嘿嘿。”

——呜哇！！！！

——日向为什么要说谎呢！？

我站在课室门口，手里攥着日向的卒業進路调查表，开始焦躁起来。

“话说影山你啊……应该不会选中央大学吧？毕竟还有其他V联盟职业队的邀请什么的……”

日向故作轻松地问出了这句话，可是我却在听到的一瞬间就怔住了。

因为我知道——

虽然影山君收到的大学邀请比日向的要多得多，

但中央大学，是唯一一所给他们两人都发了体育推荐生资格的学校。

——日向是想确认，他们是否有可能去念同一所大学吗？

——如果影山选了中央大，那日向，难道就不去巴西了吗？

我默默听着他们的对话，心不禁被什么揪紧了。

“嗯……其实比起升学，我的确更倾向尽快去打职业联赛。”

影山君似乎并没有意识到日向问这所大学的原因，只是坦诚又干脆地回答着问题。

日向在听到影山君不会选择大学后，似乎放弃般地松了一口气。

可他并没有表现得很明显，只是立刻开着玩笑吐槽起来——

“嘛，说的也是呢！以影山你的脑子，果然还是不适合升学，哈哈哈~”

日向笑着，

但我真的觉得，

他的的笑容里有一点点失落。

就一点点。

“喂！呆子！你这笨蛋又有什么资格笑我！！！”

影山君瞬间恢复了往日里的暴躁。

他熟练地握住日向的脑袋，一通乱揉，故意把日向的卷发搞得更乱了！

可日向只是半推半就地躲着，他哈哈笑着，嘴上不住地求饶——

“你快住手！很痛耶！秃了你负责吗！不要再闹了啦~哈哈哈~”

这熟悉的吵闹声明明和以前一样，

可是此刻，我又总觉得有什么不一样。

——是什么呢？

——是……毕业前的小伤感吗？

——还是，知道终将面对分别后，从内心里散发出的释然呢？

——哎，总觉得，

——男生啊，无论长不长大，似乎永远都是笨蛋呢！

我深呼吸一口，把脑子里的胡思乱想全部清空，然后终于敲着影山君课室的门，打断了他们俩的私人相处。

“日向！啊……抱歉！你……你有东西漏在我这里了！”

我站在门口喊他，示意着让他出来一下。

影山君停下手上的动作，看到了我。他边朝我点头打招呼，边对日向说——

“呐，呆子！谷地同学在找你耶！”

“哎？谷地酱！！！”

日向也看到了我，他“蹭”的一下从椅子上站了起来。

我指了指手里的东西，继续示意着日向，让他跟我出来。

“啊！！！是我的参考书还有……！！！”

“啊~~抱歉抱歉！！！谷地酱，你怎么知道我在影山这里啊？”

日向似乎明白了，他随即立刻朝我走来，头也不回地对影山君道——

“那我回去了。”

“哦。”

和影山君打过招呼后，我跟着日向来到走廊上。

我先开口道——

“真的非常抱歉，因为书里夹着，我不小心就看到了。”

日向接过我递过去的参考书和進路调查表，对我笑着道——

“没关系的，抱歉，是我自己丢三落四。”

可是，他看着那张调查表上写的决定，才几秒而已，忽然就快哭了。

我看着日向把豆大的泪珠努力憋在眼眶里，他连眼皮都不敢眨，生怕在我面前让眼泪掉下来。

——啊，原来是这样啊！

这一刻，我终于确认了秘密的另一半真相。

**日向他，也在喜欢着影山君呢。**

他喜欢着他，所以哪怕日向自己已经做出了要远赴海外的决定，但内心里，他其实还是保留着一丝改变主意的可能吧——只要，影山君选择去那所能和他同校的大学。

——是因为这样，日向才迟迟没有交这张调查表吗？

然而，把排球看得更重要的他们，终究还是不约而同地放弃了“升学”这条路。

这意味着——

他们再也没有机会在同一个学校里、同一个社团里，搭档打排球了！

他们再也得不到像乌野这三年里一般朝夕相处的机会了！

**大学，没能变成他们高中时光的延续。**

想到这里的我，瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩。

也许这一刻，我比日向更想哭呢。

“日向……哭一下，又有什么不好……在我面前没关系的……”

“我……我其实早就猜到了……对不起……”

我明明想安慰日向，可是自己的声音却先哽咽起来。

“啊……不愧是谷地酱，这种事，果然瞒不住女生呢……嘿嘿~”///

日向笑着眨了眼，眼泪就那么无声的滚落下来，又瞬间被他擦干。

“不过这下子，至少确认了那家伙不会选中央大，那我就能毫无遗憾地去巴西了。”

——如果影山君选了而你没选，你会觉得遗憾……

——你是想说这个吧。

我心里念叨着，但却并不想对日向说穿。

“啊啊！终于能把卒業進路调查表交上去了！谢谢你找到还给我！”

日向的声音渐渐变得开朗起来，大概是因为内心里的决定已经不会再被改变了吧。

而我只是摇摇头，听他接着对我道——

“谷地酱，能帮我继续保密吗？我喜欢他……这件事……”

日向的声音轻轻的。

他如此平静地问着我——我知道，这份对我的信赖，他从未动摇过。

我多想告诉他——你们其实是互相喜欢的啊！

可是我不能，因为我终究也只是一个站在他们俩人身边的旁观者。

**——并不是只有“做些什么”才叫为他人着想，**

**——有时候“什么都不做”同样是在为他人着想。**

（何かをするのは思いやりではない、何もしないのも思いやりである。）

这样想着，我郑重地点头，对日向答道——

“嗯，我答应你。”

就这样，我怀揣着一个关于“双向暗恋”的秘密毕业了。

在乌野高校男子排球部度过的两年半，变成了我再也回不去的时光。

影山君面对众多大学抛来的橄榄枝，还是毅然选择加入了V联盟，以不满20岁的特例活跃在日本国内顶尖的职业联赛中。而日向，像他在卒業進路调查表上写的那样，去了地球的另一边——巴西，里约热内卢。

我知道，

只有他们两个人，会为“排球”执着一辈子，

也因此，而永远无法忘记对方吧。

这个隐藏在热血青春里的笨蛋爱情故事，被我默默埋藏在心底，还远远没有迎来我期望中的结局。可我有一种预感，哪怕相距遥远、哪怕站在不同的舞台上——

**他们奔向的终点，最后一定会通向对方的身边。**

那个终点，

是世锦赛吗？

是世界杯吗？

是奥运会吗？

我知道，那个终点对他们两人来说，还在很远、很远的地方。

可我也相信着，抵达的那一天，总会来的。

END


End file.
